1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a low pollution wax candle which is not harmful to the environment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wax candles, especially those used in churches or cemeteries, consist of a wax candle with a plastic jacketing typically made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC). However, the wax candles currently known and in use are no longer considered environmentally safe. The plastic jacketing must be removed and destroyed after use. In most instances, it cannot be reused because it has been contaminated with candle remnants or has been burned or damaged in some other manner. In practice, it is calculated that approximately 50% of the plastic jacketings are not reusable and must be disposed of by either burning or burial.
The disposal of plastic jackets, which are either difficult to burn or which release noxious byproducts (e.g., HCl) upon burning, creates environmental problems. For some plastics, such as PVC, burying is not an acceptable solution since no bacteria are known to break down PVC (i.e., it is not biodegradable). Burning PVC is, as explained above, harmful to the environment because toxic hydrochloric acid is released. The comminution of pulverization and melting down of the material are expensive processes which do not assure success.
The attainment of this invention, therefore, required a solution to the problem of finding a jacketing material which is not harmful to the environment and which can be recycled.
This problem is solved in a manner apparent from the description and claims set forth below.